


Beast in the Bedroom

by LavaKenn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Masochism, Smut, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: My first Skyrim smut and I decided to make it about my favorite werewolf. Make sure to read the tags, I got a little carried away.





	Beast in the Bedroom

You stood alone in your room. The door behind you was closed but unlocked. You had no need to worry that someone would walk in on you, you knew that Vilkas would not let anyone near you in this vulnerable a state.

Completely naked, you waited, forcing your tense shoulders to relax, arms limp at your sides. Vilkas was coming for you, and you had to clench your fists to keep from reaching towards the throbbing between your thighs.

He hadn’t told you that you couldn’t touch yourself. You just wanted to torture yourself.

You quivered with arousal and expectancy as you trained your ears on the door behind you.

Still, you heard nothing. Vilkas wasn’t on his way yet.

You took a deep breath in through the nose. You shifted on your toes, trying to flex your legs to give your cunt some respite as your thighs rubbed against each other.

You heard footsteps approach the door. You heard the doorknob rattle.

You knew it was Vilkas, but your pussy throbbed at the thought that it could be someone else.

The door opened, and you heard Vilkas enter the room. He closed the door behind him and stood, looking at you.

You heard his low, appreciative grumble. “Good girl,” his voice was deep and monstrous, and it made your knees shake.

He strode right up behind you and his thick fingers glided softly over the skin of your shoulders and down your arms, barely touching you. “Been waiting for me, have you?” He leaned his head down closer to your ear. His fingers continued tracing over your body, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

You nodded your head, but you knew that wasn’t good enough for him. He liked to hear your voice. You swallowed thickly and answered, “Yes.”

Vilkas chuckled pleasantly behind you, and he used his hands to gently turn you around. You turned for him and looked up into his face.

He was grinning down at you and his long, pointed teeth giving you another pang of arousal. Looking up into his eyes, the beast from within was staring right back at you. His eyes flickered like fire, and you felt the need to have him touch you.

“Please,” you said to him, leaning forward. He leaned back so that you didn’t hold any weight on him.

He looked down at you with a mildly surprised expression at first, but his features softened. “I’m always curious how you find this pleasurable,” he whispered as he drew his fingers up your neck and under your chin. He grasped your jaw – lightly yet gently – and turned your head to face away from him. “You’re a mystery to me,” his low voice continued even as he brought his mouth to your neck.

He grazed his sharp teeth along the side of your throat, causing you to give an uncontained shiver. His rough hands gripped tighter on your upper arms as he opened his jaws and placed his canines gently on your trapezius; the space between your neck and shoulder.

His hands held you in place as he slowly bit down, sinking his fangs into your flesh.

You sucked in a sharp breath at the pain and closed your eyes on reflex. You reopened them and stared straight ahead, determined not to shut out the feeling.

His jaws continued closing, slowly, slowly, ever so slowly, as they sank into the muscle below. You felt the movement of his fangs puncture your body and you let out a strained gasp.

Vilkas kept going, biting further down into you as you cried out in pain. You scrunched up your face as tears built up in the corner of your eyes. You gasped in pain and threw your head to the side.

You almost pulled away but steeled yourself.

Deeper his teeth pierced, and you gave a loud cry as you felt them hit something inside you, deep under your skin. Tears strode down your cheeks and hung onto your chin as your entire being shook minutely. Your breathing had become ragged; forced out and laced with whines as the pain grew like fire and seared through your body.

Vilkas had stopped moving, the skin of your shoulder meeting with the top of his jaw, his fangs completely hidden within the depths of your flesh and muscle.

Vilkas let out an elongated groan, as he shifted his body closer to yours. You felt his own arousal against you, and it sent sparks throughout your mind and body, knowing that he too, was as into this as you were.

Suddenly, he began to withdraw his teeth.

You choked out a gasp as you felt the stinging pain return twice as much, now that the intrusion was pulling back out.

He groaned into you again, and you cried in pain and threw your head back, shaking it left and right as the pain became almost too much.

Too much, and yet never enough.

Finally, the tips of his canines pulled out and blood followed their lead and flowed freely down your arm and body. You were becoming light-headed, but you felt Vilkas’s strong hands around you, keeping you steady.

You saw a glowing gold from the corner of your tear-blurred vision, and suddenly your shoulder was enveloped in healing magic. You felt it stop the flow of blood, a soothing and cooling sensation took over your wounded area.

The chilling of the magic felt far colder when the rest of your body was burning.

Vilkas’s fingers on your chin brought your attention away from his magic. You brought your gaze up to his, and you shuttered when you saw your blood dripping from his teeth.

You practically collapsed when you saw the movement of his other hand, fervently pumping his cock.

You opened your mouth and whined. “Vilkas,” you breathed. “Please!”

He stared into your eyes, fangs red with your blood, as he sped up his ministrations on himself.

“Please,” you whimpered.

“Auh!” He groaned, gripping his dick in one hand and the other on your jaw tightened as he came.

Spurts of hot cum shot from his member and you felt your clit throb with need.

You didn’t need to wait too long, as he immediately released himself and brought his hand to your aching mound. You moaned loudly at the first touch, and as his fingers rubbed against your clit, you leaned forward, catching yourself on his firm body.

He rubbed you quickly, harshly, and every way you liked it, and your body tensed with your sudden release.

You shouted out your pleasure as Vilkas panted above you. Before your knees could give out, he brought you closer to him and lifted you into his arms.

Bringing you to the bed, he gently placed you laying down and pet your hair as he crawled up next to you. You both were quiet as you panted, staring into each other’s eyes. Vilkas leaned down to you and placed a bloody kiss on your lips.

"It's always a pleasure, Harbinger."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavakenn) if you enjoyed!


End file.
